


I'll Be Good For You

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Series: The Jack Kline Files [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: Sam and Dean are away on a case and leave you in the bunker with Jack. After your mutual curiosity gets the better of you, Jack wants to finish what you both started and becomes determined to make you feel good. You want to help Jack in his sexual discovery, but it turns out there's only one thing that turns him on (sequel to the fic “Teach Me” which you can find here on AO3).





	I'll Be Good For You

Jack climbed off the bed and slowly peeled off the tight gray t-shirt, pulling it over his head and letting it drop to the ground in one fluid movement. You drank in the heavenly sight of him before you, more naked than you had ever seen him, and crawled over toward him. You untied the drawstrings on his sticky pajama pants and he pushed them down the rest of the way to step out of them. His eyes never left your half-nude form. You knew he felt no shame or embarrassment being completely undressed in front of you. Instead, he eyed you in anticipation of your own disrobing, and you in turn tried not to stare at him too much.

You slowly removed the tank top you were wearing in a motion - not nearly as graceful as Jack had done - and tossed it on the floor. You got up off the bed and peeled down your pajama shorts and stepped out of them, leaving them in a heap on the floor. You felt your heart race, even after all the intimacy you had just experienced with Jack this was the first time he had seen you completely exposed. You took a deep breath, reached out and took Jack’s hand.

“Let’s go take that shower,” you said.

Jack nodded, and after gathering up your clothes and throwing them into the laundry room, you led him to the bunker shower room, where the water pressure really was marvelous. The showers were open stalls with plenty of space for 2 people inside. You grabbed your coconut hibiscus body wash out of the supply cabinet and let the water heat up.

“I like taking showers,” Jack said as you waited for the water to reach the right temp. “Just not ice cold ones.”

“You don’t have to do that anymore, Jack,” you said. “If you start to feel aroused, you can come to my room and I’ll take care of you.”

“Take care of me?” Jack asked. “You mean..”

You licked your lips. “Mmm hmm,” you said, reaching down between his legs. “Take care of you.” You felt him getting hard again already. Angelic males apparently didn’t have any refractory period, and neither did nephilim. Jack, it seemed, was always ready for more.

“Oh,” he said, blushing. The water was hot enough so you turned the shower on full blast, the 2 of you stepping under the streamy water and soaking up the warmth. Jack grabbed the body wash and started randomly pouring it on his skin.

You giggled. “Jack, did nobody show you how to take a shower?” you asked.

“Sam kind of explained it, but he didn’t want to show me how,” Jack said, confused. “He said it would be awkward.”

“Here, let me help you with it,” you said, pulling him out of the stream of the shower-head and rubbing the soap into his torso with your bare hands. You pushed yourself against him when you reached behind him and lathered up his ass, feeling his semi hard dick press against your center. You reached down there, carefully soaping up his pubes, dick and balls, cleaning and rinsing the stickiness from them. “All better,” you said.

Jack smiled. “Thanks,” he said. He picked up the bottle and moved behind you, copying the movements you had made, on your body this time, focusing the attention of his graceful and grace-full fingertips on your breasts. His now squeaky clean dick was hard and poking at your backside.

“I just got you all cleaned up and you want to get all messy again, don’t you?” you teased.

Jack blushed, but continued massaging you as you rinsed off the soap from your body. Reaching down between your legs with his fingers, he seemed a little unsure at first. “This is where I can make you feel good, right?” he asked. His touch pulsed with an electric energy you had never felt before.

“That’s.. that’s right. Right here,” you said, guiding his fingers to your clit. The pulse of energy within his fingertips reacted to being so close to the small bundle of nerves inside you, and the waves of pleasure increased in intensity. “Oh!” you moaned out loud as he circled your clit, your hips involuntarily rutting themselves against his fingertips as you came quickly, almost losing your balance in the shower. Jack froze, unsure what had just happened to you was good or bad.

“Jack.. what was that?!” you asked, trying to catch your breath as you rode out the aftershocks of your sudden orgasm. 

“I don’t know what it is,” he said. “It’s something inside me. It’s the angel in me, I guess. Did it feel good?”

You nodded yes. Whatever it was, you didn’t want him to stop touching you like that, ever. You were so dazed by the pleasure he had given you and so focused on each other that it barely registered that the water was growing cold. You shook yourself out of it and turned the water off, eager to get dry and return to the bedroom to continue your explorations together. The two of you threw on some of the grey dead guy robes hanging in the shower room closet and made your way back to your bedroom.

Jack’s erection was forming a very noticeable tent under the robe he had flung loosely over himself, something that didn’t embarrass him in the slightest. There was something so attractive about his complete lack of shame when it came to bodies and sex. He didn’t have any of the hangups other people tend to have. You let your hands and soft kisses explore the smooth planes of his exposed skin, and he shivered and whimpered at your touch. Not used to the attention, he grew a little impatient, wanting to kiss and touch you again. You pulled at the knot in the belt holding his robe together, freeing his erection. You had to resist the urge to stroke it and suck on it right then and there.

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” he said, looking at you in awe. “I don’t sleep or dream very much, but I have dreamed of this.”

“So have I,” you said, smiling. “Lay down on the bed, ok?”

Jack nodded, shrugging off his robe the rest of the way and stepping out of it, his eyes never leaving you. Jack took his place where you had been laying under him earlier, and you pulled off your robe, the both of you completely nude once again.

“If I’m going to teach you, first we’re going to find out what you like,” you said, throwing your leg over his center so you were straddling him, his hard cock sandwiched perfectly between the wet folds of your pussy, throbbing against your clit. “So good, Jack,” you whimpered. You rocked back and forth slightly, the both of you letting out a quiet moan from the friction.

He sat up, bringing you into his lap. “I think I know exactly what I like,” he said, sure of himself. He brought his face to yours and grazed your lips with his own.

“What do you like, Jack?” you asked. You wrapped your legs around him, more than ready to feel him inside you finally.

“I like being good for you,” he said, “and I think I like making you feel good.”

“Ok,” you said, “I’ll show you how.”

“First I want to kiss you,” he said, his lips meeting yours, then pulling away. “Everywhere,” he said with a grin, taking you by surprise by flipping you over on your back easily like you weighed nothing at all.

“Jack!” you gasped. He knelt between your legs and caressed the side of your face.

“Will you show me how you like it?” he asked.

You nodded your permission when you understood what he wanted to do. He brought his fingertips to your temples and his eyes glowed a vivid golden-orange as your thoughts connected with him. The power within him threaded into your mind’s eye, and you replayed for him all of the erotic fantasies you had been having about the two of you together. His eyes went wide as the scenes played out for him in vivid detail, before the thoughts trailed off and vanished like smoke. He released you from the grip of his power and his eyes returned to their normal blue-grey.

“I understand now,” he said. He laid down on his side next to you and pulled you close to him. You kissed his soft lips and guided his hand to your breast. He squeezed it gently, flicking your stiff nipple with his thumb, waves of warm grace licking at your skin with each touch. “Like this?” he asked, before kissing down your neck and chest.

“Yes,” you sighed. “Just like that. So good...” He really was a quick learner.

He smiled against your skin at your praise, moving himself further down until he reached your breasts, you gasped as he squeezed them together and started lavishing attention on them with his mouth, just like he had seen himself do in your fantasies. You ran your fingers through his hair as he sucked your nipples into his mouth alternating one after the other and looking up at you for encouragement. He manipulated your body with his grace, only intensifying the sensations building within you. You didn’t need any prompting from him, as you were very turned on and very wet.

“Oh Jack, please.. keep going.” you said, needing him to keep going lower and lower, until he was right where you wanted him and needed him most. Jack got the message and released his grip on your breasts, situating himself between your legs again and sliding his hands down your sides as he kissed your stomach. He slowly kissed down your abdomen, as if teasing you. You sighed slightly in frustration, slightly in anticipation, spreading yourself open further for him.

“You’re wet there,” he said, his eyes confused and clearly concerned that it wasn’t normal, that he had done something wrong.

“It’s ok, Jack. I’m supposed to be wet down there,” you reassured him. “It just means you’re making me feel really good.”

“Oh, good,” he said, closing his eyes and sighing at that. “Right here, like before?” he asked, looking in your eyes, something a little naughty and devilish in his own. He slid his fingers down your mound over your clit and through the folds. “This is where it feels good?” he asked.

You took his fingertips and guided them to where they needed to be. “Yes, here,” you said, his fingers just barely resting against your clit, his grace pulsing with desperation to start licking at the small bundle of nerves again. You moaned his name as the sensation grew stronger and sharper. “Jack, oh.. it feels so good. Right here, please. Kiss me there,” you begged.

Jack wasted no time, burying his face between your legs and devouring you with his tongue, just as he had seen inside your private fantasies. You threw your head back, the most intense pleasure you had ever felt made you unable to control the sounds coming from your mouth. “So perfect, so fucking good,” you moaned. You were glad the bunker was empty at the moment.

When you lifted your head up again, Jack’s now glowing, golden-orange eyes met yours. This time, his eyes were glowing from sheer lust. “I like the way you taste,” he said. He could feel all of the intense feelings you were emitting, every nerve sharing a signal of arousal with his grace, and it had ignited something within him. You were usually a little afraid when his eyes glowed like that, but now you knew it was only because he was so turned on.

It turned out porn was something Jack couldn’t understand. It didn’t do anything for him. The flickering images of strangers screwing on the screen left him cold. It was just the mechanics of sex. There was no connection in it, no feelings. The only thing that excited him was you, and nothing excited him more than making you feel so good, feeling what you were feeling, watching and hearing you writhe and moan under his tongue and his touch. Jack was only turned on by you being turned on by him.

“So good,” you moaned. You were close to the edge so quickly thanks to his grace but you didn’t want to come yet. “Need to feel you inside me, Jack.”

He knew exactly what you meant. As good as he was with his tongue, you wanted more than just that and his grace nudging its way inside you. He pulled himself up and knelt between your spread open legs, and you see his cock leaking with precum. He looked down at it. “Oh. I’m wet too,” he said, this time confused as to what it meant. You moaned as Jack rubbed the head of his wet dick against your clit, and he can barely hold back a growl as his grace connects to your most needy part. Jacks eyes were still glowing and he was willing himself not to lose control of himself again.

“Please, Jack,” you pleaded, and he slid himself in slowly with a gasp as an answer, and didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside of you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, raising your hips against him, prompting him to move. He got the idea and met your thrusts with his own. He wrapped his arms under you and pulled you up, until you were sitting on and bouncing on his lap.

“I like it like this,” he said softly, his eyes returning to their more human grey-blue for a moment. Your lips were so close to his, you were both panting and breathing each others air. “I like being so close to you.”

You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck to brace yourself and pull yourself even closer as you bounced up and down on him. You kissed him softly, and he kissed you back, your movements stilling until you pull away to look into his glowing amber eyes again. “Lay back on the bed, let me ride you,” you asked.

Whatever you wanted, he wanted to try. He reclined back on the bed, his head against the pillow. You took his hands and rested them on your hips as you rolled them. He started thrusting his hips upward, trying to match your rhythm. “Ah, that feels really good,” Jack said. His cock was alive with grace which licked at the inside of you with each movement, the angelic part of him wanted to keep tasting you and experiencing you forever. “I think I’m gonna, ah. It’s going to happen again,” he moaned. “I’m close.”

You understood he wasn’t used to sex and so it wasn’t a big surprise that he got excited very quickly. It didn’t bother you and you knew with Sam and Dean gone for a few days at least you’d have plenty of time to practice.

You stilled your movements, and pulled his hand from your hip, bringing it to your clit. “We can do it together this time,” you said. “Just rub me a little slower.”

Jack nodded and you started riding him up and down and grinding your hips again. His touch was light this time as he rubbed your clit, not giving you that sudden, instant orgasm you felt in the shower. He was holding his power back a little bit until you were both ready. The waves of power from his fingertips thrummed against your clit, seemingly at half power this time. He tried to hold back a moan. “Oh, it’s happening, I’m close. I’m gonna, ahh.”

“Faster,” you said, covering his hand with your own. He got the idea and your pleasure hits you both at the same time. Your orgasm consumes your entire body, fanning outward from your clit, and it felt like nothing you have ever experienced before- natural or supernatural. At the same time, Jack came inside you with a strangled moan, and it’s the hottest thing you’ve ever seen or heard. Jack’s eyes glow bright orange and the lights in the room flicker a bit then go out completely, until his eyes are all you can see in the darkened room. He was still gripping your thigh with one hand and rubbing your clit with the other, and only stops rubbing you when you collapse on top of his sweat-slicked, heaving chest.

“That was..” you started to say, at a loss for words as the lights suddenly pop back on.

“That is all I want to do every hour of every day,” Jack said, catching his breath.

You laughed, pulling yourself off of Jack and laying next to him, his cum dripping out of you and onto him as you did. “Sure,” you said, bringing Jack’s arm around you to cuddle. “But only until Sam and Dean come home.”

Jack turned toward you and frowned a bit. “Why is that?” he asked, perplexed.

“I don’t think they’d be too happy about us doing this,” you said. “Dean especially.” Dean would be so pissed off at you, you didn’t even want to think about it.

“I don’t think I can pretend not to like you when they’re around,” Jack said. “You have a strong effect on me.”

“I noticed,” you laughed, reaching down to pat his sticky and now softening cock.

Jack smiled. “Not just that way,” he said, pulling your hand from his cock to his lips and kissing it. “I think it would be hard for me to hide my feelings for you.”

You were speechless. The nephil in your bed was all but confessing his love for you. You pulled yourself up and kissed him, slowly and sweetly, and he unexpectedly opened his lips and deepened the kiss. It seemed your lessons were going well, as he was getting better and better and more confident in bed every moment you spent together. You pulled away and looked into his eyes. “I think I feel the same way,” you said.

Jack sighed in relief and smiled. “Good,” he said.

Just then you heard the bunker door open and 2 sets of heavy footsteps marching down the stairs. Shit. Sam and Dean were home already.


End file.
